


komahina

by Kimster2569



Category: komahina yaoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimster2569/pseuds/Kimster2569
Summary: Komahina I don't know what to write really





	

"KO NO!!!"

Here I am, watching as Ko is about to commit suicide, and all I can do is try to get him to stop. I feel so helpless right now.He thinks i don't love him anymore because he saw Chiaki kissing me and took it the wrong way assuming I was kissing her. He was about to jump off of a ten story building into a busy road.

I bet you are wondering how it all started, well........

 

2 weeks ago:

Hajime's P.O.V.

"COME ON KO WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!!"

we were getting ready to go to a party Ibuke had set up. Everyone was going to be there. though I did want to go there was one thing that made me think twice about going, and tha thing was Chiaki. She always tried to break up me and ko but always failed, but she has been really close before, so I was was worried about what she would tr to do, but I really wanted to see everyone again so I said we should go.

About an hour later ko was finally ready to go. we were driving in my car when ko brought up the one topic I didn't want to think about...

"Hinata~kun, what if Chiaki tries to break us up again..."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is the first book i wrote so if it is bad i am sorry


End file.
